jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bluegun5 2.0/Update Idea: The Great Heist!
Ayo what's good everybody! I'm Bluegun5 2.0, and I'm here for another blog! This blog will contain new robbery locations, new Weapons & Vehicles, Leveling-Exclusive Items for cops and criminals, 4 new Gamepasses, and some new features! 1. Places to Rob & Start a Heist The title of this blog is about robberies, so let's get straight to the main part! This section will be Divided in 2 Categories: ROB and HEIST. ROB ROB Locations are like the Donut Store and Gas Station 1, no obstacle course, no kecard required, 1 NPC, and little money. HEIST HEIST Locations are like the Bank, Jewelry Store, Train, and Museum: Obstacle Courses, Keycard Required (only some), no NPCs, and loads of money. Description for HEIST Locations: Casino '- The Casino won't have any obstacle courses, but it will have a bunch of puzzles to solve. You might want to bring a keycard with you just in case. To enter, there's a giant skylight (AKA a "ceiling window") that you need to break. You need at least 4 people to break the window. Just stomp the window until it cracks, after that, step out of the window and shoot it. When the window breaks, four ropes will fall down to the bottom, press E to go down the rope. You're in the main room of the casino, this place has tons of Slot Machines and a few poker tables. You can rob the Slot Machines. Each Slot Machine will give you $500. There are a total of 100 Slot machines, so you can earn up to $50,000 in total, but they're like the gas station & donut shop, so it would take too rob all of them in one hiest. Another way to get money from the Casino is to rob it's hidden vault. To reveal and open the vault, solve the puzzles that are on the walls of the Casino. After you solve all of the puzzles, the vault will open and you can enter it to collect some money. to escape, either break the windows, or crawl trough the vents. '''Mineshaft '- Ever since I saw the museum's new robbery function, I thought up a new location for criminals to rob: THE MINESHAFT! There are two ways you can enter and exit: 1. an elevator that requires a key card, and 2. an explode-able wall that requires a rocket launcher. as soon as you enter, police will be notified. At first, you need to go across a dangerous lava river by jumping on rocks floating by. After that, you will enter a cave full of crystals; this is the jackpot. Press E on a mineral and they will be added to your museum bag ( 5 kg for normal bag, 10 kg for bigger duffel bag ). When your done collecting what you need, head back to the surface to give the minerals to the collectors. 'Art Gallery '- The Art Gallery will work like the Museum, you will have the Museum Hiest Bag when you rob it. The only difference between the Museum and Art Gallery, is that you don't need a partner to enter and escape the place.There will be a main entrance, 2 staff entrances, and an air vent opening to enter and exit. As soon as you enter though, there will be spotlights moving around red, meaning the cops are notified as soon as you enter! and the worst part of all of this, cops can even enter the gallery at any time! (exept when it's closed, of course.) When you leave, head towards the Volcano Criminal Base and hand in your bas to one of the Collecters to claim your money. 'Treasury '- The Treasury is the source of all the money you have been grinding through your whole gameplay! You need a keycard to enter, and as soon as your in, find the machine that produces the money. You can collect as many money as you can grab ($200 for each stack of cash you obtain). After you collect the amount you need, get out of there as fast you can, because the police can enter through a door that only cops can enter. There are 2 ways to escape: #1 go through the same way that you came in but will have red cameras, or, #2 climb up a latter that brings you into a secret room with 4 air vents. Make sure you go through the right one because 3 of them will have a laser trap, which will game end you with a single touch from them. if you manage to escape. you will get your cash when you leave. 'Warehouse '- The Warehouse will too have the Museum Heist bag, because you will be stealing special equipment. To enter, there will be some windows around the place that you can shoot down with a shotgun. When you enter, the Warehouse will be littered with storage boxes and shipping containers (like the ones in the City Criminal Base.). Be careful, as security cameras are around the place! Click on the boxes to collect whats inside them. For the shipping containers, shoot the lock with a pistol, and click on the item to obtain it. All items can range form different items depending on their weight. here is the weight of each item in the Warehouse: ( 4 kg for normal bag, 8 kg for bigger duffel bag) Storage Box Items: 1 kg Shipping Container Items: 2 kg To leave the Warehouse, there will be a security room that needs to be access with a puzzle. Upon entering the room, there is 2 buttons that need to be pressed at the exact time (or both monitor screens are green, located on top of the security room's center desk.) then you can leave. Head to the Volcano base and turn in the stuff to the collecters to get your money. The Warehouse will also play this song. 'Cargo Plane '- The cargo plane will land in the Airport to refuel it's engine, that is when you will strike. The first thing you will need to do is press E on top of the plane, which lasers will cut out a part of the ceiling. When you enter the plane you collect the money by blowing up the safe. When you have all of your money, the plane will be off of the ground and you need to leave by opening the main doorseal, and you will parachute. After that, make sure you land into the city criminal base in order to obtain your money. (It's like the train, only is has an even WAY cooler way to escape!) 'Business Office '- The Business Office can be access by going trough an air vent located near the entrance. When you get inside, there will be an elevator leading to the main room. Hit the power box located near the elevator a couple of time to get the elevator open. Not only will the elevator open, but the alarms will go off, notifying the police. When your in the elevator, wait for a couble of seconds until it reaches the other floor. When your on the other floor, you can dig through the cabnets and desks in the main room. When you collect all the max money, head out to the hallway, which lasers will move around. After that, there will be 2 doorways leading to other exits at the top of the building. pick one, and you can parachute through the air. Head towards a criminal base to get your money. 'Harbor '- This high-level security Harbor will be located across from the Bank and one of the apartments. To enter, you will need to either, get a Kecard and enter through one of the staff entrances, or use a Grappling Arm to get to one of the 4 security towers. The Harbor will have shipping containers laying around the place, but it's the red ones that hold the loot, and these containers are hard to find. Be careful when you're looking for the red shipping containers, as security spotlights will move around the place, and they are faster & deadier than the ones in the museum. Triggering them also notifies the police (as always). when you find a red container, place dynamite on the door by pressing E. Then you'll have to do it again when it's open, because a vault will be in your way to get the money. When you are done robbing the place, you have to disable the security in order to leave. In order to do that, you and your team of criminals will have to go to each security tower. There will be a switch in each tower, make sure all switches went of at the exact time, or you have to wait to do it again. When executed correctly, you can either go through the main entrance, or got to the dock and ride the Jet Ski located there. As soon as you leave the harbor, you will earn your money. 'Laboratory '- The Laboratory is in a remote location in Jailbreak that holds the Experimental Weapons. As a criminal, once you buy a weapon and/or rob it, the whole building will go on lockdown and the police will be notified. To escape, you have to go though a laser obstacle course as well as a sewer maze in order to escape. As a police, lockdown won't happen, but you do have to enter a code at the entrance to leave the lab. the code will be located in on a table near the weapons. (the code is "849130") if you want the experimental weapons, you have to go here! 'The Secret Archives '- The Secret Archives will be the hardest place to rob, since it will have multiple entrances scattered throughout the map, long mazes & obstacle courses, including an NPC AI that will hunt you down until you obtain your money. Before you even try to rob The Secret Archives, it is recommended that you bring your friends to join in the robbery, since everyone will have a key role in the robbery. Finding an entrance will be hard since it will be in multiple remote locations, they will looke like trap doors for bunkers. When you find one, make sure you have a Keycard, as it's the only way in and out, and make sure you go in the right one, because most of them will either be fake, or a trap! When you find the right one, you will be in this long sewers maze, it will be hard to find the secret doorway that laeds to the main part of The Secret Archives. When you find the door. there will be a notifacation saying: :"{'''Name} WARNING!' '''Please show Identifacation, or be terminated." Hold out your Keycard out as fast as you can so you can enter! If you fail, rocket turrets will appear around the the wall shooting rockets at you, killing you in the prosess. When you enter the Archives, there will be a notifacation saying : :"{'Name'} Welcome to The Secret Archives" The Secret Archives will be a small room with a large computer monitor and some black file cabnets. one of the file cabnets will be blue. Press and hold E on the cabnet for 10 seconds to receive a file with a flash drive. Then when you exit, go to the door thats has the Exit sign on top of it. As soonn as you leave, a unique siren will play and you will get a nofication saying: :"{'Name'} now leaving with a top secret file." The first obstacle will be a long laser maze with the lasers moving around, the second will have a wall of lasers slowly moving towards you in a long corridor with spotllghts moving around. After that, there will be a puzzle that has a secret opening next to it, like the ones in the Museum. Solving the puzzle will open the entrance leading you to the sewer maze, but in a different area. Walk around the sewers until you find a red ladder, walk up to it, and you have escaped! but don't celebrate yet, as an Elite, High-tech Assassin will hunt you down for the file! Get to the Evil Lair as soon as possible, head towards the holographic map, and you will get the money! After that, the assassin will no longer be around. To show you where everything is (except for The Secret Archives, because it's underground), here's a map to show the locations of all of the robbery locations: (Sorry if the map is outdated, we haven't updated the interactive map in the locations page yet. So I used the latest map we have) 2. Leveling-Exlusive Items (Police) Here are some stuff you can earn by leveling up as being a cop: Devices '''Flash Bangs' - Tracking Devices '''- '''Police Drones - 'Spike Trap '- 'Pepper Spray '- 'Tear Gas '- Shields TBC Attires TBC 3. Leveling-Exclusive Items (Criminals) TBC 4. New Vehicles TBC 5. Military Gamesass TBC 6. Space Marine Gamepass TBC 7. Elite Mercenary Gamepass TBC 8. Vigilante Team Gamepass TBC 9. The Vigilante Team TBC 10. Experimental Devices TBC 11. Rentable Houses (Town) TBC 12. Doomsday Sattelite TBC 13. Motorcycle Gang TBC 14. Jailbreak Theme Song! TBC No Critizism or Hate Comments allowed during Blog Production! Category:Blog posts